


Jaded

by lovelynemesis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelynemesis/pseuds/lovelynemesis
Summary: In a world full of the same thing over and over again, Bucky may have just found the one thing he needs to break up the monotony. Even though he wasn’t even looking for it.





	Jaded

 

Bucky swirled the bourbon in his glass a little before raising it and shooting the last of the liquor down. 

 

The bar was quiet tonight. Unusual for a Saturday. The live band was still playing their set behind him and a football game was on the flat screen mounted on the wall. Muted laughter and muffled talk could be heard in the background. 

 

Bucky took a quick look over his shoulder and smiled, despite his current mood.

 

There were a few scattered couples on the dance floor, swaying to the music. Some were swaying closer than the music deemed necessary. 

 

It was mating season after all. 

 

Being an Alpha, there was a lot of expectations for him. Sure, there were prospects here tonight. He could feel the eyes on him. He could smell the sweet scents of the Omega’s. He knew he was supposed to find one and mate her. Give her his mark and make some pups. There would be plenty of willing participants. Most of them were close to their heats. Bucky shook his head, they all seemed to link up when they were grouped together. It drained an Alpha dry. 

 

The Omega that caught his attention though was currently at the other end of the bar, serving drinks. She was the only reason he frequented this bar. This Omega intrigued him. Her soft scent called to him. It made the beast inside of him stir. She didn’t have a bond mark on her neck, or another Alpha’s scent on her. Damn if he didn’t want her wrapped up in his smell, alerting all other Alpha’s that came sniffing around who she belonged to. 

 

The thought haunted him. 

 

Especially because she seemed oblivious to him. 

 

It was infuriating. 

 

She treated him just as she would any other bar patron. She was friendly and kind. Always welcoming with that pretty smile she would flash. She would plop down a bourbon in front of him as soon as he sat on the stool, send him a wink and then continue on with her business. Sure, they have had a few chats. Nothing monumental, much to Bucky’s disappointment. 

 

Her laugh caught his attention. She was leaned over the bar, covering her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter. The Alpha in front of her had a smug grin on his face. Most likely because he had made her laugh. Ding, ding, ding… a winner!

 

Bucky wanted to punch him. 

 

How could one be jealous of something that wasn’t even yours?

 

Fuck.

 

Shifting on the bar stool, he dug his wallet out of his back pocket. Opening it, he pulled out a couple of twenties and laid them on the bar next to his empty glass. Standing, he put his wallet back and grabbed his bomber off the stool next to him. 

 

“Bucky, you know you don’t owe this much right?”

 

Bucky shrugged the jacket on and looked up at the sound of her voice. She was smiling sweetly at him, holding the folded bills in her hand. 

 

He held up his hand and gave her a nod, “That was top shelf bourbon you gave me tonight.” 

 

Her face registered surprise for a moment before she recovered, “How did you know?” 

 

Bucky sent her his own grin, “There is a huge difference between expensive and cheap.” 

 

She tapped the money on the bar before taking his glass and putting it behind the counter, “Are you sure you don’t want to stay for another?” 

 

It was Bucky’s turn to be surprised. Well, well… what a turn of events. 

 

He took a quick look out the window before looking back to her, “I am on my bike tonight so I want to miss the rain that is coming…”

 

Bucky barely caught his smile as she tried to hide her disappointment. “Oh, well, I understand.” She also looked toward the window for a moment. Bucky studied her profile. The beast was growling. She was beautiful. 

 

“Is it really supposed to rain?” She asked as she looked back at him. “I walked to work tonight.”

 

Buck, my man, here is your in…

 

* * *

 

 

… take the in. 

 

You bit your lip as you waited to see what his reaction was going to be. You had finally worked up enough courage to talk to the mysterious Alpha. He had been coming to the bar for weeks now. He always sat on your side and never ordered anything but a bourbon. He was quiet for the most part. He would politely send an Omega away or he would talk to someone next to him about whatever sport was playing on the tv. 

 

He was gorgeous. His brown hair was normally pushed back off of his face by a pair of sunglasses. A soft scruff was on his jaw, never fully shaved, just nicely trimmed. Tonight he was wearing a black t-shirt under a well-worn red flannel. His dark jeans hugged all the right places. He always smelt fresh and clean. When he put the jacket on, you had watched the fluid movement of his body. Mouthwatering. 

 

This Alpha appealed to you more than any other that had walked through the bar doors. But it made you feel complicated things. You swore off Alphas. The last one that you had let in your life had really been a bad idea. Going through a heat alone was rough. Suppressants only help so much. But you weren’t sure if it was worth it…

 

Maybe this was a bad idea.

 

“What time do you get off of work?”

 

His voice startled you. Being lost in your own thoughts, you had zoned out for a minute. “Um, I guess they wouldn’t mind if I left now.” Taking a quick look around, you shrugged. “It is really slow in here tonight.” 

 

Bucky’s smile disarmed you, “I could give you a ride home if you would like.”

 

Bad idea, is what you meant to say. “That would be really great, let me just grab my things.”

 

As you turned to tell your coworker that you were taking off, you instantly got hit with anxiety. Had you lost your damn mind? 

 

After retrieving your stuff from the back, you walked back into the bar and saw Bucky waiting for you by the door. He was clapping along with everyone else as the band called it a night. 

 

You were about to slip on your coat as a hand on your arm stopped you. Turning your head, you saw Jake, the Alpha who had been laying his best moves on you earlier. He had his signature smarmy smile in place as he looked down at you. 

 

“Why are you leaving so early?” he asked, leaning closer. “We were just starting to have fun.”

 

You shrugged his hand off your arm and took a step back, “I am cutting out early tonight.” You hoped he sensed the edge in your voice. 

 

“Aw, now, come on,” He stepped closer, putting his hand on your hip. “I will give you a ride home then.”

 

You shook your head, “Um, no thanks.”

 

Before he could say anything more, you sidestepped and quickly walked to Bucky. He turned his head to look at you when he sensed your approach, “Ready?”

 

You nodded and hurriedly put your jacket on, “Very.”

 

Not looking back to see if Jake was following, you walked behind Bucky as he led you to his motorcycle. 

 

It was hard to see in the dark, but you could tell it was sleek as the moon shined off the chrome. When you heard the doors of the bar open behind you, you knew there was going to be trouble. 

 

“Yea, I sensed him too,” Bucky said with a heavy sigh.

 

You peered up at him. His perceptiveness surprised you. “How did you know?”

 

“You scent changes whenever he is near,” Bucky said.

 

“Barnes,” Jake said as he approached. “I thought you weren’t supposed to enter this territory anymore.” 

 

Confused, you looked between them. Bucky had gone tense, a muscle in his jaw ticking. Jake was still sporting his asshole grin. 

 

You sighed…. Fucking Alphas.

 

You touched Bucky’s arm to get his attention, “Let’s just go.”

 

Bucky seemed to snap out of his anger for a moment and handed you the helmet that was hanging off the handlebars. As you were snapping it under your chin, you saw Jake step up and plant his black boot on the front tire of the motorcycle. 

 

“You see darlin’, Bucky here has been banned from this area,” Jake was talking to you but looking right at Bucky. “You have altered your appearance a bit since the last time I saw you. I almost didn’t recognize you with the long hair and beard.”

 

Bucky ignored him and swung his leg over the bike, settling himself on the seat. Glancing at you, he extended his hand toward you to help you up. Seating yourself behind him, you looked up at Jake, “Could you please move your foot?” You pointed to his boot, “I would hate for Bucky to have to run over it.” 

 

Jake just chuckled as the bike roared to life. He removed his boot, but leaned in close to you, “I will be here waiting when you find out why he isn’t allowed around here anymore.” 

 

“Back. Away. From. Her.” You were momentarily startled at the snarl in Bucky’s command.

 

Jake barely spared him a glance, “Careful now,” he tsked. “No need to scare her off before she goes into heat.” 

 

Bucky looked ready to lunge at Jake’s throat. To stop that fight from happening, you gripped Bucky’s waist, but not before flipping Jake the bird. “You know what?” you retorted. “Fuck you and the horse you rode in on, Jake.” 

 

With that, Bucky kicked up the kickstand and started backing out of the parking space.

 

Jake just stood and watched as Bucky got the bike turned and started out of the parking lot. 

 

Wrapping your arms around Bucky’s middle, you navigated him to your apartment. Bucky easily maneuvered the powerful machine around the evening traffic and city streets. When he pulled up in front of your apartment building, you couldn’t help but be a little sad that the ride was over. 

 

Bucky offered his hand again as you hopped off the motorcycle. He stayed seated as you took off the helmet and handed it to him. 

 

Shifting on your feet, you gestured to the sky, “Thank you for the ride, I can smell the rain in the air.” 

 

Bucky smiled softly with a nod, “You’re welcome.”

 

You weren’t ready to let him go. And not because of what Jake had said. You felt like there was a cosmic shift that propelled you to him. You wanted to explore what it was.

 

“So, I noticed that you didn’t eat anything at the bar,” you supplied. “I could make us something to eat, if you wanted to come up for a little bit?” God, you were a spaz.   

 

He seemed to contemplate that for a minute. You got your answer when he turned the key and shut off the bike. 

 

You started backing toward the door as Bucky dismounted. 

 

Tall, handsome, bad Alpha…

 

What were you thinking?

 

* * *

 

 

You weren’t sure what woke you up first.

 

The rain was now hitting the windows with enough force of a thunderstorm. A rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. 

 

Or it could have been the fever. It was low grade, but enough to make you sweat in your sleep. Your shirt and shorts were sticking to your body in various places. 

 

Grabbing your phone off the nightstand, you clicked it on and pulled up the calendar. The date was outlined in red was staring back at you. 

 

“Shit,” you muttered. Your heat was here. 

 

And there was an Alpha in the next room. 

 

By the time that you and Bucky had ate and cleaned up the kitchen together, the rain had really started to come down. At first, you both had decided to try and find a movie to watch and wait it out. But about halfway through the movie, you just offered for him to stay on the couch and hopefully the rain would be gone by morning.

 

He had objected, saying he would just brave the rain. 

 

You argued. And won. 

 

Now, you were seconding guessing that decision. This situation was about to get sketchy.

 

Scrambling out of bed, you hurried into the bathroom and searched for your suppressants. They were buried in the bottom of your makeup bag. Popping the lid, you shook the bottle until two of the pills dropped into your hand. Cupping your hand under the cool tap water, you spooned a handful of water into your mouth and downed the pills. 

 

You just prayed that they took effect soon and that you weren’t too late. 

 

Going back into your bedroom, you changed your pajamas and got back into bed. 

 

Kicking the blankets off the bed, you just tried to get comfortable.

 

* * *

 

 

It started as a low pulse through the whole apartment. 

 

Bucky had just shrugged it off as the storm outside. His eyes popped opened as his body began humming. His head was fuzzy and his skin felt itchy. 

 

He sat and scrubbed his hands down his face before taking a deep breath in. 

 

He choked on air. 

 

Your scent hit him with enough force to knock him back on the couch. The room seemed to shrink around him. He was going to suffocate. 

 

Jumping up, he quickly grabbed his things and made a beeline for the door. His hand was on the knob when he heard it.

 

He stopped to listen, thinking he had imagined it.

 

You called his name again. It sounded desperate. 

 

Bucky dropped everything in his hands where he stood and slowly made his way toward your bedroom door. The sweet scent that grew stronger as he neared made his knees week. His beast was growling. 

 

Knocking on the door, he called your name and waited for an answer. 

 

“Bucky,” you cried. “I need- oh god… I need more suppressants.”

 

Bucky could hear you tossing and turning on the bed. Your moans and groans of discomfort were driving him mad. “Where are they?”

 

“I-in my bathroom,” you replied. 

 

Bucky hung his head, his forehead thunking against the door. “Darlin’, I can’t come in there.” 

 

“Please, Bucky,” you cried softly. 

 

Bucky rolled his forehead on the door, ready to tear it down to get to you, “If I come in there, I won’t leave.” He listened for moment, waiting for an answer. When one didn’t come, he swore under his breath. His skin felt like it was stretched tight over his bones. His head was still foggy and desire was making his blood thick in his veins. 

 

Bucky stumbled forward when the door was suddenly opened. He righted himself, only to have to grip the edge of the opened door as your scent hit him full blast. If he closed his eyes, he could almost see himself standing in a garden, the fresh blooms on the flowers with their strong aroma. But right now, all he could see was you. 

 

Your eyes were dark with want. Your skin was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He could see your nipples through the thin fabric of your t-shirt. You just stood there, staring at him as he stared at you. He could read the argument you were having with yourself on your face.

 

He had never wanted an Omega more. He has felt out of control before. When his rut and an Omega’s heat align, things could get a bit out of hand… but this was different. He wanted all of you, all the time. Not just for mating purposes. He wanted to be in your life. He wanted to be your Alpha. 

 

When you stepped closer, Bucky went instantly still. He was barely breathing, scared that he was going to spook you. You didn’t stop until Bucky could feel your body heat. You were burning up. This was a strong one. 

 

Bucky watched your face as you raised your hands and placed them on his chest. Then you leaned in and nuzzled your face in his neck. Bucky gripped the door harder as you took a deep inhale. The wood cracked under the pressure of his fist when he heard you sigh. He didn’t have much restraint left. You were killing him but he was determined to wait. 

 

He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing evenly. He may have mumbled your name, he wasn’t sure. He was getting lost in the lust. 

 

Your hands cupped his face, making him jump. “Bucky,” you whispered. “I’m glad you’re here.”

 

With that, you stepped away from him. Bucky opened his eyes just as you were pulling your t-shirt up your torso. It went over your head and was tossed across the room. Bucky felt like a young pup going through his first rut again, staring at his first naked female. The excitement was the same.

 

Your shorts were next to hit the floor. Bucky vaguely heard wood splintering as you turned and walked toward the bed. Tearing his eyes away from you, he looked at his hand and realized he was holding a chunk of your door. 

 

His control was going to be the next thing to snap. 

 

Especially after you climbed onto the bed and held your hand out to him.

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky looked feral.

 

You were afraid that his teeth were going to crack with how hard he was clenching his jaw. 

 

Maybe it wasn’t you he really wanted… maybe he was just responding to the stimuli…

 

“Fuck, doll,” his voice was low. “I’m not sure I can trust myself.”

 

“You won’t hurt me,” you said softly. 

 

His eyes flashed with uncertainty for a moment. 

 

You shook your head and repeated yourself, “You won’t hurt me.”

 

Your blood was rushing in your veins and you could feel your heartbeat pounding in your head. You wanted… no, needed him. 

 

How he made it across the room so fast, you would never be able to recall. You just knew that you were suddenly on your back and Bucky had sealed his lips over yours. The stark contrast of the softness of his t-shirt with the rough texture of his jeans on your skin made you moan. You couldn’t get close enough.

 

Wrapping your arms around his back and your legs around his waist, you rubbed yourself against him. You wanted his scent all over you.

 

Bucky let out a groan against your lips and his hips did a slow grind against your core. A fresh gush of slick coated the bulge in his jeans. You needed to feel him, skin to skin. 

 

You tore at his clothes, roughly pulling his shirt over his head. You missed the loss of his lips against yours but you were rewarded with a view of his naked chest. The black metal of his arm caught the moonlight through the window. Bucky sat back on his knees in between your spread thighs and went to work on his button and fly. 

 

His eyes traveled your naked form, taking in all he could. 

 

Half of his face was covered in shadows from the moonlight but there was no mistaking the glint in his eye as he worked his legs out of his jeans. 

 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered. After tossing his jeans aside, he leaned close to your body. His lips barely hovered above the juncture of your thighs. You could feel his breath against your heated skin. “You smell amazing. The most fragrant garden with ripe blooms.” A quiver started in your muscles. The adrenaline fading to anticipation. “The first time I walked into that bar, I started searching for the female with that sweet smell.” As he spoke each word, he rose higher up your body. His breath was a whisper against your skin. “I wanted you instantly.”

 

The ends of his hair tickled your breasts, his lips right above your hardened nipple. The slightest brush of his lips on the sensitive bud made you whimper. You felt the simple touch from your head to your toes. 

 

When the wet heat of his mouth closed over your nipple, your back arched off the bed with a keening cry. 

 

In your lust haze, you weren’t sure if it was a growl or a chuckle that rumbled out his chest, but whichever it was sounded erotic to your ears. 

 

Bucky raised his head and with hooded eyes, licked his lips, “I am going to have so much fun with you little Omega.”

 

* * *

 

 

The early morning sunlight cast beautiful rays across yours and Bucky’s naked bodies. It had been a long time since you had seen the sun rise in the sky. You couldn’t think of a better way to do it either.

 

Stretching your sore muscles, you smiled as Bucky lifted another piece of fruit to your lips. 

 

Opening your mouth, he placed it on your tongue and watched as you chewed slowly. Bucky picked through the bowl that was situated between the two of you on the bed and selected another juicy piece. After feeding you that one, he grabbed one for himself. 

 

Settling yourself deeper into the nest of sheets and blankets, you sighed and closed your eyes. 

 

You felt Bucky shift before a finger softly traced the features of your face. “Tired little one?” 

 

You shook your head and kissed his finger as it passed over your lips, “Just relaxing.” 

 

His finger left your face, but you soon felt another piece of fruit touch your lips, “Open up doll, you need your strength.”

 

As you chewed, you opened your eyes and peered at him. “Bucky, can I ask you about what Jake said last night?”

 

His eyes left yours to look back down into the bowl of fruit. You saw his chest rise with his deep inhale. “What do you want to know?”

 

“What happened?” you asked softly.

 

Bucky sat aside the bowl and laid on his back. He stacked his metal hand behind his head and stared at the ceiling. 

 

“You don’t have to tell me,” you said quickly. You didn’t want to upset him. 

 

Bucky reached out with his other hand and grabbed yours. He placed a soft kiss to the back of it before releasing a heavy sigh. “I broke the cardinal rule.” He placed your hand on his chest and covered it with his own, “I fell in love with his Omega.” 

 

It shouldn’t have been a punch to the gut… but it was.

 

He turned his head to look at you, “It was a long time ago.” You opened your mouth to say that he didn’t owe you an explanation but he cut you off, “We were young and I didn’t care about the rules. I didn’t care about the consequences.”

 

You swallowed hard, “Did she love you back?”

 

Bucky shrugged, “She said she did.” His fingers absentmindedly traced over the back of yours where they laid on his chest. “As you can guess, Jake wasn’t the best Alpha. He neglected her needs and wasn’t faithful. Me and her became friends and we hung out a lot. Things progressed and emotions got involved.”

 

You studied his face as he talked. You could tell that he was flashing through the memories as he told you. His brow was crinkled and that tick that you had started to associate with him had settled in his jaw. 

 

“Aw fuck,” Bucky sighed. “Her heat came and god only knows where Jake was at the time. I had just started my rut that morning and was on my way to an Omega that I frequented. I knew I shouldn’t have went over there, but I did.” 

 

“Did Jake come home and catch you?” you asked.

 

Bucky shook his head, “No, but my smell was still lingering in the house by the time he had come home.” He laughed, but it didn’t hold any humor, “When that knock on the door came, I knew who it was. You can only imagine how brutal that fight was. Angie, that was her name, had followed him and tried to break it up.”

 

His face turned sad. “Somehow she got hurt.” Bucky shifted his body, becoming increasingly agitated, “I don’t know who hit her, we were both in a blind rage. She called her father, who was the pack leader at the time.”

 

You sucked in a breath, “Oh, Bucky.”

 

He nodded and one side of his lips kicked up into a sardonic smile, “Yeah.” He scrubbed his hand down his face, stopping to scratch the scruff, “It all went down shit’s creek after that. There was a trial in front of the pack. I fully expected her to vouch for me.” That humorless laugh echoed again, “How fucking dumb am I?”

 

Scooting closer, you propped yourself up on his chest, “She was a coward.” You walked your fingers up his neck, “I would have stood in front of that council and said that I wish to be unmated from that asshole and free to choose another mate. I wouldn’t have let you go down for my own decisions. Especially for someone I loved.” 

 

Bucky was listening with a small smile on his face. Reaching his arms down, he hauled you further up his body until your face was hovering above his. They traveled down until he reached your thighs. He split them over his hips before his arms wrapped around your back. 

 

“You just keep on surprising me, little Omega.” he said, that smile growing. 

 

You leaned down and pecked his lips, “I’m full of them.”

 

Laughing, he angled his head up and buried his face in your neck. He hummed as he dropped his head back, “Mm, your scent is stronger.” He licked his lips, “Another wave is coming.”

 

Moving your hips, you did a slow grind on his hardening cock. Wetness dripped from your already aching core onto his hardening cock, making a mess. His hands moved down your back, stopping at your ass to get a good grip. 

 

“Easy, little one.” Bucky said huskily. “Don’t want it to be over before it even starts.” 

 

You sat straight up, straddling his hips. You winked at him before reaching up and cupping your breasts. His eyes darkened and his breathing changed as he watched you pluck at your nipples. Undulating your hips, you rubbed your pussy against him. 

 

Bucky was clutching your hips hard enough to leave marks. His breathing was choppy and his nostrils would flare. You liked when he kept his control, but right now, you wanted him to unleash.

 

Changing tactics, you swept your hand down your body until your fingers dipped in your folds. You sucked in a harsh breath as you circled your clit. With the added stimulation, it wasn’t going to take you long to come. You moaned and watched Bucky through hooded eyes. He was silent, but tense. He watched all of you. His eyes tracked every movement. 

 

Circling your fingers faster, you rubbed your pussy on him harder. His cock was hot and hard as it would slip through your folds and bump your fingers. The tightly banded coil of arousal low in your belly was a painful ache as your climax neared. 

 

It started as a tingle but now was a raging fire… you were so close…

 

A strong hand shot out to still your hands movement. His other hand pushed on your hip so you lost the friction.

 

You pouted and was about to protest until he flipped you off of him. Bucky wrestled you to your stomach and gripped your hips to raise your ass in the air. You propped yourself on your elbows and glanced at him over your shoulder. 

 

He met your gaze as he squeezed your cheeks. “Did you have fun?”

 

You huffed, “Well, I was having fun until I fell off the ride.” 

 

A swift spank cracked against your flesh. You yelped in surprise, but found that the throb wasn’t an unpleasant one. 

 

His fingers dipped into your slick. A deep chuckle left his lips, “More surprises.”

 

Bucky placed a hand in between your shoulder blades and pushed until your cheek was resting on the bed. When he leaned back, he growled. “Now this is a fucking amazing site.” You felt him shift until he was closer, “You are the sexiest female I have ever seen. Presenting for your Alpha.”

 

You warmed at his words. You pushed back against him, impatient. “Alpha,” you sighed.

 

Bucky entered you in one smooth glide. Your sore muscles protested for a nanosecond but soon adjusted. You moaned long and loud as his hips met your ass, his cock buried deep. You heard him take in some deep even breaths before pulling almost all the way out. He didn’t slam back in like you thought he would. No, he opted for the slow glide. 

 

You could feel every inch of him. He stretched your walls and he nudged that part deep inside that made your arousal spike. 

 

He had let you explore his body at one point in the night. You had taken your time, not wanting to miss a thing. His cock made your mouth water. It was smooth and long, with enough width for a pleasurable stretch. The sound he made when your tongue first traced over the bulbous head had almost been enough to make you come. You had pushed a fingertip against the knot that had started to grow at the base, making his cock jump in your mouth and a growl vibrate his chest. 

 

The memory made you shiver and clench your walls around him now. “Please,” you whispered.

 

“Please what, little one?” Bucky asked. “Hm, need me to fuck you? Need me to make you feel good?” 

 

You nodded and pushed back against him again. 

 

Bucky thrust forward, only to retreat quickly. It was a horrible tease. “Hard or soft, doll?”

 

“Hard,” you cried. “Please god... hard!”

 

His hands gripped yours hips like a vise as he set a vigorous pace. If it wouldn’t have been for him holding you in place, you would have fallen to the mattress with his strong strokes. 

 

The pleasure was so intense that you didn’t even have the breath to moan. You just clenched the sheets in tight fists and tried to meet him, thrust for thrust. 

 

Bucky’s breathing was heavy and ragged. The slap of skin on skin couldn’t even drown it out. 

 

Wetness started to drip down your thighs. You were close again. It was building fast. You reached a hand back and gripped his wrist that was still holding your hip. You dug your nails in when he angled his hips just right, hitting that sweet spot. You gasped when the pleasure washed through your veins.

 

Your cunt clenched down hard around his cock, trying to hold him inside as you came. 

 

Bucky slowed his movements, helping you prolong the wave. 

 

It took a minute for your brain to come back online. You were floating in a haze. 

 

“Beautiful,” Bucky murmured. “Just beautiful.” 

 

He renewed his efforts, resuming his original stride. 

 

You moaned. You keened. You mewled. You cried. 

 

Bucky made you feel alive. Your whole body attuned to him. His pleasure was your pleasure and vice versa. 

 

Your softened walls were pulling him in deeper with every thrust. That ache was back in your belly, another climax forming. 

 

His rhythm was starting to stutter and you could feel his cock getting thicker at the base where his knot was growing. The extra stretch was what was going to do it for you. It pushed you higher, faster.

 

“You want my knot, little one?” Bucky asked on a ragged breath. “Want me to fill you up?”

 

“Need it,” you gasped.

 

Bucky growled and reached around your body to circle your clit. 

 

You cried out and buried your face in the sheets. 

 

Bucky came with you this time. When you clenched around him, he gave a shout and pumped into you one last time. He let your throbbing walls milk him dry. 

 

He caught himself on his arms as he collapsed forward. You both slowly found a comfortable position as you tried to even your breathing. 

 

When his knot finally started to recede, he moved to your side and cupped his hand around your neck, “Are you ok?”

 

You nodded, “Perfect.” 

 

Bucky nuzzled his face close and placed a kiss on your scent gland below your ear, “I would have to agree.” 

 

You sighed sleepily as Bucky moved away and got off the bed. You heard the water running in the bathroom before he returned with a wet cloth. 

 

He first wiped the sweat off your brow before sweeping the cloth down between your legs to clean the sticky mess. He threw the cloth in the general direction of the hamper when he was done. When he turned back, he fixed you with a questioning gaze.

 

“From the moment I walked into the bar, you have surprised me,” Bucky murmured. “I guess I was a bit jaded.” He tugged the covers from underneath you and then pulled you into his arms. You snuggled close, placing your ear over his heart and listened to the strong thump. Covering the both of you, he settled in for a post-heat respite. 

 

“You had every right to be,” you replied. “I kept telling myself that you were a bad idea, all Alpha’s were the same.” 

 

“We’re all scoundrels,” Bucky quipped.

 

You laughed and playfully pinched his nipple. 

 

He squirmed away with a chuckle. When you looked up at him, he cupped your throat in his palm, sweeping his thumb across your cheek. “In all seriousness, you are like a breath of fresh air.” A small smile played on his lips, “A feisty little Omega is apparently what I needed all along.”

 

You returned his smile.

 

“Surprise.”          

 

 

  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
